Custom Flower
A custom flower is not that hard to do. You only need some crayons, images of flowers and lots of imagination. Type of craft Kids Difficulty level Easy What you need *"Green" Crayola Crayon ("Sheen Green" for a morning dew effect) for the grass *"Green" Crayola Crayon (Use a gel one for a good look) for the stem *1, 2 or 3 other colors of your choice for the flower You will also need to look at lots of flower pictures and study their looks. The most basic kind is used in the preview flower. What you do If you are using one color: You probably know what to do. Just color the outline of the flower in the color you choose and color it in. It should turn out like this: If you are using two colors: Color a small flower for the middle, like when using one color. Then draw a bigger flower around it. For the weeping style, you just draw a curve going off the end of the flower. Don't forget to color! It should turn out like this: If you are using three colors: The weeping style does not work for this, unless you make a background to the flower's main part. There are still two techniques for this. Technique 1 The easiest way is to put a small circle first for the middle and draw a flower shape around it. Then draw a flower around that, and color. Technique 2 Draw a flower shape for the middle. Draw lines coming out of the creases, and draw another flower shape around that. Make sure to color. They should turn out like this: Stem and grass A flower can't be a flower without a stem, let alone the ground. Let's get started! Stem For the stem, use any green. If you have a gel kind, that is recommended. All you need to do is draw a straight or curvy line down coming from one of the creases in your flower. Then put a few leaves, and voila. It should look like this: Grass Once again, you can use any green. But for times of day, for night dark green is good, for morning, metallic green (a.k.a. "Sheen Green") for morning dew effect, and for day and evening, the same thing. What you do is scribble the layer of grass overlapping the stem under the flower, and for the layer the flower is overlapping scribble behind. It should look like this: Naming your flower We all probably know that all discovered flowers have names, so why can't your's have one? Pick a name that has to do with your flower's colors. For instance, if you have a dark red color and a light red color it could be called "Red Lightning." And like the preview, with blue colors it could be called "Tsunami," "Shipwreck" or "Tidal Wave." If you like, you can make the name in color for better value. The finale: Remember, be creative. This is your own project, and you are only learning how to do it. Pick colors ''you ''like and pick a style ''you ''want. Nobody has to tell you what to do. Have fun! Category:Flowers Category:Custom Category:Nature Category:Kids Category:Easy Category:Fun Category:Outdoor style Category:Activities Category:Family Category:Crayola Category:Crayons Category:Paper Category:Paper craft